


（七夕）牧马人

by herlys



Category: crossover - Fandom, 心理罪 | Evil Minds (TV), 白夜追凶 | Day and Night (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlys/pseuds/herlys





	（七夕）牧马人

 

 

 

周末晚上11点多，虽然快要接近零点，街上的行人还是不少，路边一派热闹的景象，夜宵大排档的吆喝声也是此起彼伏。

长丰支队里面依然灯火通明，几层楼的灯全亮着，不时有人在走廊里快步走过，在不同的科室间穿行。

这次的案子有点棘手，周巡和整个刑警队已经连轴转了两天，为了尽快查出凶手，大家都在一遍遍地斟酌细节，翻老资料。

刚又和被害人家属录了一遍口供，完全没有头绪的周巡直接瘫倒在椅子上，他一脸疲惫，眼皮打着架，昏昏欲睡。大堂的另一边，小赵正在翻阅着面前的一堆档案，小汪飘到她身边，问她今天七夕有什么安排。

七夕？周巡浅眠中捕捉到这个词，他睁开眼，好像突然想起了什么，摸着裤袋掏出手机，打开短信栏，下午正忙的时候他收到一条信息，随便看了眼就退出了也没有回，现在那条未读信息还惨兮兮地躺在收件箱里。

“七夕快乐！┌(＾o＾┐)┐”发件人：邰伟。

周巡哑然失笑，摇了摇头，随即拨通了邰伟的电话，拨号声没怎么响起对面就接通了：“嘿，你忙完啦？”“啊？” 他一时没反应过来，邰伟又重复问了一遍。周巡刚想应他，突然在话筒里听到了某种熟悉的环境音。他沉默了一会，叫邰伟等一下就挂掉了通话，起身跟小汪交代了两句就往大门跑去。

出了大楼，走到停车场，停在一边的吉普车突然亮起大灯，照亮了他身旁的路。他停下来，叹了口气，然后走过去上了车，看着车里傻笑着的人，有点不知道该说什么好。他也不想问他为什么会在这里，他现在只有一种冲动，他想……

“你能下班了？”

“还没。”

他看着邰伟的眼睛，那双亮晶晶的眼睛里映着自己的脸。

“我买了夜宵，要吃吗？”

“吃。”

邰伟满足地笑起来，舌尖露出来舔了舔嘴唇。他盯了一会，移开了视线。

“……你短信发的什么乱七八糟的玩意儿？看不懂啊。”

“唐悠那家伙教的，她说是笑脸。”

“……”

他当没听见那个名字。那个女人，他想，别以为我不知道她有什么心思，啧。他扯扯嘴角，一脸凶狠。邰伟见他突然变脸，挠了挠头，有点手足无措。

“真不知道七夕有什么好过的，这不是很不吉利吗，一年才见一次面。”说完他试探似地看了眼周巡。

周巡直直地盯着他，觉得自己有点过分，脸色缓和下来。

“那你过来做什么。”

“我想见你啊！”

周巡觉得自己有点呼吸困难，他脑子里轰的一声炸开了烟花，鼻子发酸，他吞了吞口水，艰难地张开嘴却讲不出半个字。一瞬间他感觉外面喧哗的声音全都消失了，眼里只有邰伟那微微红着的脸和自己过大的心跳声，他有点按捺不住了，从在车子前见到邰伟的那一刻，理智就离他渐行渐远了。

他直起身，脸向邰伟凑过去，没等邰伟反应过来，就把自己的唇贴在他的唇上。他睁开眼看着邰伟惊讶的眼神，嘴角上扬，加深了一下亲吻，然后离开了他的唇，笑着看着他。  
“去他妈的七夕，我也是。”

邰伟眼神突然变得锐利，他眯着眼睛，声音有点低沉。

“周警官，厚道点好不好，放了火管不管灭啊？”

周巡低头瞥了一眼，邰伟那部位已经赫然立了起来。他忍俊不禁，差点笑出声，看到邰伟瞪着他，收敛了一下笑意，点了点头。

“得！”

他二话不说，离开座位钻进驾驶室下面，幸好他的车够宽，就算整个人猫在里面也不会感到局束。他碰了下邰伟支起的下体，隔着牛仔裤磨蹭着它，让它又立起了一点。邰伟稍微往后靠，安静地等他下一步行动。他玩够了，解开皮带的扣子，拉开裤子拉链，一把扯下邰伟的内裤，里面的家伙腾地弹出来，在他的面前耸立着。他用手撸了几下，握住它的底部，伸出舌头舔了起来。他的舌头从根部舔到顶部，绕了一圈接着往下舔，期间用手指不停抚摸着柱身上突起的血管，他感觉那家伙越来越硬，便张开嘴含住它，一上一下地吸吮着。他分泌着唾液，有节奏地吸着，牙齿轻轻地磨着上面的皮肤。邰伟起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他浑身的血好像都集中到了下面，而现在那部位正被周巡温暖的口腔包裹着，他看着周巡，周巡卖力地用嘴套弄着自己的生殖器，嘴唇已经开始有点发红，唾液在嘴边流了下来，他情不自禁地把手指插进周巡的头发里，摁住他的头让他含得更深。

周巡差点被呛住，邰伟突如其来的动作让他直接把阴茎吞到喉咙，他嘴有点发酸，艰难地吞吐着。邰伟的动作越来越快，每一次都顶到他的喉咙深处，他用力吸吮着它，感觉到它已经硬到了极点。他伸手摸向邰伟的手腕，安抚着他，示意他松开手指，然后向上嘬了一口，嘴唇在末端轻轻吸了起来。他的舌头围着龟头打着圈，牙齿啃咬着胀得最厉害的地方，不时恶作剧般地加深力度，接着又把它整个含住了。

邰伟知道周巡想做什么，他也懒得阻止他，便颤抖着身体，把滚烫的液体尽数射进了他的嘴里。周巡终于放开他的下体，捂着嘴，一口一口地把他的东西一点点吞进喉咙。存货有点多，邰伟有点不好意思，他双手捧起周巡的脸，低下头跟他接吻。

周巡嘴里还有没吞下去的精液，邰伟的舌头又伸进来了，他有点招架不住，浓稠的白色液体不断从嘴边流下来。他伸长脖子仰着头，艰难地跟邰伟亲吻着，两条舌头搅在一起，互相抢夺对方嘴里的空气，他浑身燥热，喉咙里发出难耐的呜咽声。

他俩吻了足足有几分钟，直到双方都有点喘不过气才放开对方的唇，结果他们都无奈地发现，自己又开始硬了。邰伟摆了摆手，拉起周巡让他坐回座位上，让他透透气。周巡红着眼睛，用手背擦着嘴角，若有所思地发着呆，然后深呼吸了一口，好像下定了什么决心似的说，去警局旁边的公园吧，从侧门进去，没有监控。

说完却没见邰伟做任何反应，周巡脸转过去对上他略带犹豫的眼神，平静地说，不碍事儿。邰伟咬咬牙，发动车子往公园开去。

车子驶到公园里的一棵大树下，别说监控，这里连路灯都没有。周巡离开副驾驶爬到后排的座位上，开始脱自己的裤子。邰伟没有熄火，让空调开着，从储物盒里翻出润滑剂和安全套，关掉车内的灯，也跟着爬到后排。车内瞬间一片漆黑，他们只能靠身体接触来确定对方的位置。邰伟把身体压到周巡身上，手伸进他的汗衫里，揉他的胸部，周巡喘着气，胸口剧烈起伏着，乳头被邰伟用力揉捏着，已经傲然挺立起来，接着手指换成了牙齿，邰伟稍微用力啃咬着他的乳头，周巡难耐地呻吟出声。他扭了扭腰，用勃起的下体蹭着邰伟，邰伟一路吻他的前胸，脖子，喉结，然后含住他的唇，使劲吸吮着，好像他的嘴唇是什么好吃的东西。周巡的嘴唇被他蹂躏得又红又肿，他喜欢邰伟的亲吻，每次都被他吻得七荤八素，他的吻充满攻击性而又温柔缱绻，带着浓重烟味和无限爱意，仿佛可以吸光他所有的力气，他瘫软在座位上，手费力抓着座椅靠背才不至于让自己显得太狼狈。

邰伟抓过他的手，俩人的手指交缠在一起。另一只手拧开了润滑剂的盖子，挖出一些放在手心里捂热，随即便把滑溜溜的手指伸进了周巡已经有点湿润的下体里。周巡弓起腰，双腿分开，手去抓自己的阴茎胡乱地撸着，他已经射了一次，然而下面还是硬着，他需要更多，而且只有邰伟能满足他。

邰伟正专心地吸着周巡的舌头，突然被周巡咬了一下，他回过神来，发现手指开拓得差不多了，便退出来，握着自己粗硬的性器，对着周巡大开的入口送了进去。虽然已经做过润滑，但紧致的甬道还是牢牢地吸住他的巨物，他不敢动弹，然而生理上巨大的刺激使他的下体又胀大了几分，他担心会弄伤周巡，正准备缓缓退出的时候，周巡把臀部抬起来，大腿盘住他的腰，将他的阴茎往里吸着。他听到周巡倒吸了一口凉气，有点不忍心，把他抱起来一点，抚着他的背，低头下去吻他。

感觉到身下的人明显放松了下来，邰伟开始缓慢动起来，他顶到里面，退出来，再顶进去，如此循环着。舌头还不停缠着周巡的，像要把他吞下去似的，在他的嘴里攻城掠地，直到周巡开始无暇顾及他的舌头，喘息声从嘴里漏出来，他知道差不多了，加快挺腰的速度和抽插的力度。周巡呼吸越来越急促，刚被邰伟插入时的不适感也消失了，快感开始支配他，他双手抱住邰伟的脖子，把自己整个人挂在邰伟身上。邰伟想把他抱起来，没想到头撞到车顶，嗷地叫了一声。哪来的傻蛋，周巡心想，伸手去揉揉他的头，还好他现在看不见自己的表情，否则估计会立刻拔屌走人。  
“你一定觉得我是个傻蛋。”

邰伟有点委屈的声音传过来，周巡乐了，他直起身，一把把邰伟推到窗边，跨坐在他的身上，把他的整根性器吞入自己的体内。他立刻就后悔了，下体一阵刺痛，他惊叫出声，身体失重扑到邰伟怀里。邰伟直接顶到最深的地方，倒是爽得长叹了一声。他掐了掐周巡的腰，鼓励他动起来。周巡深呼吸了一下，腰慢慢地上下摆动，邰伟坚硬的龟头摩擦着他柔软的内壁，身上仿佛被电流通过一样，他颤抖着加快节奏，在润滑的作用下他很快就享受起来，腰身不停扭动着，一下一下地吞吐着邰伟的阴茎。邰伟下面越来越硬，他握住周巡的腰，调整着他的姿势，性器在肠道内横冲直撞着，终于它找到那一个突起的地方，他拍了拍忘情扭动着的周巡，然后一个劲地往那里送着腰。快感一波波地冲上来，周巡情难自禁地呻吟着，叫得邰伟心里也一阵悸动，他感觉自己快要射了，从坐垫下摸出安全套，用牙齿撕开包装，还没拿出来就被周巡抢走了，周巡随手一个抛物线把它扔到前座，俯下身来吻他的唇。  
邰伟拿他完全没有办法，只好回应他的吻。周巡主动地把舌头伸进来，跟邰伟的缠在一起。俩人身体的贴合处有节奏地律动着，空气中只听到接吻间隙的喘气声和肉体淫靡的拍打声。

邰伟感觉到自己身体越来越热，生殖器在周巡体内颤动着，包裹着它的肠肉也徒然收紧，俩人大概都快要射了，周巡紧紧抓着邰伟的手，疯狂地摆动着腰，嗯嗯啊啊地撩得邰伟心痒难耐，他满头大汗，呼吸加重，最后下身颤抖着释放在周巡体内。几乎同时，周巡的下体也射出几股白色的液体，连同他湿得一塌糊涂的里面，一起高潮了。

累成一摊的周巡无力地趴在邰伟身上，重重地喘着气，眼皮沉到快要睁不开眼。

“睡一会儿吧。”

邰伟轻轻拍着他的背，打了个哈欠，陪着周巡沉沉睡去。


End file.
